Welcome to Paradise City
by Bandolier of the Dead
Summary: Welcome to Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are packing deadly half demon monster's inside their own skins. OC story / character with possible crossover's from the video games.
1. Opening

Chapter 1 It s hard being a guy like me, it s even worse when your name happens to be Kosmos. Can you imagine how horrifying it is to sign a check with that name? Absolutely terrifying. Of course it only makes it that much better when you happen to be six foot five, two hundred and twelve pounds of Irish flesh and blood with a rampaging demon inside you that hungers for bloodshed on a daily basis. Now figure in the fact that I ve got a set of eyes that can spot out a hidden demon inside even the purest of souls, A set of pointed teeth hidden behind a massive shaggy copper beard, the words Only the universe is my home tattooed across my neck and Orion s belt tattooed over both of my wrists, oh and a cane that carries one of the world s most powerful demon slaying blades known to man hidden inside the fake stand and a gun resembling a small cannon hidden beneath my coat that could blow a hole through six inches of solid steel and holds a near infinite amount of ammo within so long as I keep a hold of the bastard long enough into a fight and you ve got a good enough picture painted to see what I look like. Now you may wonder what it is I do for a living? Let me tell you. I hunt demons for a man known as Sanibel, number four on the list of seven demon bosses that hold paradise city under their thumbs. More I importantly I am chief demon hunter on Sanibel s list with the simple job of keeping the peace in his section of the city and making sure that nobody tries to muscle their way into his turf. Shitty working hours and no health care aside I have a pretty sweet deal with the man. Kill any and all demons that make their way into his slice of the city, all the while keeping the humans under his rule safe and sound and one day he ll return my parents to me. Yeah right. But enough about poor little ole me, let s get to the good stuff shall we?  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (This time for serious)  
Standing on the landing that overlooked the massive living room like area inside of my shitty little two story apartment I surveyed the scene. There was empty pizza boxes stacked haphazardly about the area in dire need of being thrown out that went along with piles upon piles of dirty clothes and other various junk that I had either bought or collected out on my travels. There was a busted and beat couch against one of the far walls that sat across the way from a bookshelf packed full of every form of book out there to man and demon alike. Down there also sat my desk that I used mostly to collect the receipts from every take out place in the area, and along with them were a stack of unopened letters from families pleading that I come to their aid and help them with their so called Demon problems. Mostly just a bunch of kids going out in the night and worshipping Satan in the graveyard. Cracking my neck I walked down the staircase and stood behind my desk for the moment flipping through the letters mostly just tossing them into the overflowing trashcan. When none of them caught my eye I pulled out my phone and dialed up the local cleaning crew, very nice people if I do say so myself. Never ask a question and always do a spotless job. Speaking with the secretary I told her that I needed a full body job including laundry and trash removal, and that I d leave the key under the mat and their money in the mailbox before I left. Throwing on some clothes that smelled clean I scribbled out a check and tucked it into a blank envelope for the cleanup crew before I stashed berserker into its holster on my back, grabbed nightshade off its resting hook, and threw on my shades and coat before leaving the house for a while. I stopped off first to see my buddy Frankie the local half demon pawn store owner to see if he anything new in stock I might be interested in, or if anything looked shiny enough to catch my eye. After that it was a trip down to the local gentleman s club known as Devils and Angels which I find to be a bit ironic, as some of the lovely ladies were hiding more than just skin underneath those scraps of fabric. I happened into this place one day after having to deal with a massive demon terrorizing children down at the local park so suffice to say I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have a drink and watch some ladies dance their innocence away up on a pole. As you enter into the place you get greeted by the ugliest man this side of the city, and after he man handles you and doesn t buy you a drink you get to enter into the show. The place is set up like most strip clubs with three poles set up about the area with plenty of seating room for sweaty men in suits and sleazebags in gold chains. The bar sits up against the back wall with sparse sitting room on a good day, but it happens that on this afternoon the place was deader than a crackwhore OD ing on Heroin. At least the whore still twitches for a bit afterwards. Grabbing a seat at the bar I lazily drum my hands against the counter till Marcel makes his way over with his normal Casanova lady killing swagger, and a silent message passed between our eyes as he reached down under the counter for an unlabeled bottle of amber liquid. Spinning the top he poured a healthy dose down into a glass before setting it down before me, and with a tip I poured the good old rotgut down my throat where it burned a path straight down to my toes. As he filled it up again his eyes flicked up as a smile twitched on his marble chiseled face as a hand dropped down on my shoulder and a warm pair of lips found way to my neck. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Dialogue fighting and Monkeys oh my!)  
Tania we ve talked about this, take my money first before you leave me dry I spoke calmly to the person behind me, and I was rewarded with a laugh in my ear like sweet warm honey. You know I can t help but want a taste of you first The woman behind me whispered to my ear, and what a women she was. Seven feet of sun kissed skin and curves to make a racetrack look straight. Taking my once again full glass I poured back the ball of fire hissing at its power, and wheeling the stool around I was greeted to a god s honest perfect pair of tits in my face, and deciding when in Rome I planted my face in them and sighed like I was lying on a pillow made of clouds. This earned another silky smooth laugh from the woman as she easily hauled me to my feet and held out a hand, and with an overly dramatic sigh I reached into my coat and dropped a stack of bills into the waiting palm. The smile on her face went from light and happy to something darker, more seductive as she grabbed the front of my coat and hauled me along behind her. I tossed my cane to Marcel telling him if I found it in any less of a shape then how I gave it to him then I d make sure his ass would get a face full of sunshine, to which earned me a smirk and his word which wasn t shit to be honest. To say that Tania s tits were the only perfect part of her would be an honest lie as I learned and what kept me coming back every Wednesday on the dot, but to say that I enjoyed it would be an understatement as it seemed on this day the demon gods had other plans for me. Now normally hearing the sounds of someone screaming wouldn t be considered too odd in this place, as it normally would mean one of the ladies was getting too rough with a customer, but in this case the scream wasn t one of pleasure but one of terror. Cue me busting through one of the back room curtains with my tiny cannon in hand, pants around my ankles and a rager to cut diamonds with. Six shots of pure demonic energy tipped bullets howled through the air and into the back of the demon currently making a snack of a lady up on center stage, and with a flick of my hand nightshade whistled through my hand as I tore off the guard and jumped towards the monster. Well I would have if my pants didn t decide to tangle and send me to my feet where berserker went sailing off into a corner and the monster turned to rear its massive ugly monkey like head at me and let loose a bellow before diving off the stage at me. Tearing off my shades I let loose the bloodthirsty monster inside of me in the form of a massive cannon replacing my free arm, to which let loose a massive ball of demonic energy that slammed into that mean sucker and sent him sailing clear across the place and into the back wall where it crumpled into the ground stunned for the moment. Shaking off the cannon from my arm I reached down and belted up my pants before taking a running jump off center stage and with a fluid motion, only able to be pulled off by someone like myself I drove the blade of nightshade down into the monsters skull. Pulling my blade clean I drove my other hand into the wound to sate the thirst of my demonic freeloader as it drained the monster clean in seconds, and along with the disgusting fact of what it was doing it also gave me sight long enough to see just who had sent the bastard to ruin my perfect Wednesday. Raziel the useless no good piece of fucking shit! I swore tearing my hand from the now fading demon and keeping my head down I walked back over and put back on my shades, the reason behind this simple. When I said my eyes could pick out the darkest demon hiding in the purest souls I wasn t kidding, the only problem being that when I see this with my eyes and not behind something the demon inside seems to think he needs a snack hence the mirror shades. Dropping my coat I tore off my shirt and cleaned the blood off of nightshade before slipping it back into it s guard, and I picked up my hand cannon and stored that back as well. Taking a moment I surveyed my chest, and much to my already knowing disgrace I saw that the tattoo ward holding my little friend inside was beginning to fall apart due to the amount of blood I was letting him eat. Once the ink of the chains faded away from my skin it gave him a small window to take over and let off his own steam, which generally meant half the city fell when it happened. Luckily afterwards I drop off into a deep enough coma to be picked up and have the bonds rewarded before I m sent off on my merry way. Walking my way back to the counter I grabbed the first bottle of alcohol I touched, and walking back into the curtain I said Tania, I m gonna have to pay you double for what s about to go down. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (time for an upgrade)  
After the battle and finishing up my time with Tania I left the club on the way over to talk with a man named Damien. Damien happens to be the local store owner of all things used to kill demons and the like. He also happens to also be one of the last few men alive able to craft weapons of these sorts. Walking into the shop is like walking into a museum filled with things meant for the intention of killing, and with as many demons that run loose on these streets business is always a boomin for Damien. Finding him standing behind the counter cleaning the blade of a massive axe that looked more fitting in the hands of an executioner than any old person I laid down berserker and nightshade down on the counter. Time to get yourself your own pair of tools I see? He asked me in a gravelly tone not bothering to look up, and I sighed back in response yeah it is, these babies are nice, but they just aren t mine. Berserker belonged to another demon hunter who lost his life to a group of demons who didn t leave much behind of him afterwards, and nightshade used to be Damien s own personal blade. He set down the axe and ushered me into a back room where hundreds of single handed firearms hung across from weapons of every size and design all with the intention of slaying demons with the grace and skill that a chef would use cutting a piece of meat from the bone. Snapping his fingers I tossed off both my coat and shirt as he began to eyeball me to figure out just what I would be best suited for using. Still can t hang onto a gun can you yet boy? he asked with a chuckle, to which I snorted and crossed my arms. He turned his back and went on to the wall of guns picking each one up and inspecting it with careful eyes, and occasionally he d toss me one to see how I liked the feel of it. After going through countless guns and not finding a single one that worked right for me he swore and grabbed the few I made comments on and he dropped them onto a workbench. Now came the task of picking me out a blade to go along with it, and this wasn t going to be any easier. I handled nearly every form of a weapon he had hanging up till his hands rested down on something I had never seen in my life. 


End file.
